


Supermilk

by kingkjdragon



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Lactation, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, anal sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: The cloning process failed but not without its side effects, when those sides effect begins to affect them the only solution is to get Superboy to help them.





	Supermilk

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Hey Darling~ FamousFox here Dragons co-author and the one to help him and bring the dazzle and fabulousness to his stories. If you want to meet me and Dragon and just come and chat and chill come to the discord and meet us~ it will be fun~! 
> 
>  
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

Wally groaned as he rubbed his chest his nipples had been swollen and painful for the last week since the attempted cloning in Cadmus, it was starting to be a bit of trouble because even though they were painful every touch made his cock ache and leak pre

He bit his lip trying to keep his moans down to a minimum, but it was too hard too he couldn’t even wear a shirt now because of how swollen his nipples were. “M-Man what is going on here.” He groaned biting his lip while he groaned, his cock rubbing against the inside of his pants. “O-Ok Rob has got to know what is going on.”

Aqualad himself wasn’t doing the best, he was in the pool of the cave trying to use the cool water’s to ease the pain of his now swollen nipples, he had kept it quiet from almost everyone including his own King. But, even as he sat here in the cool water the burning sensation didn’t stop, nor did the coldness of the water stop his cock from pushing against his pants the bulge very obvious. ‘This is becoming a problem.’ he thought to himself standing up. ‘Robin, he will have to have an answer...he must for this cannot continue.’ 

Launching himself from the water he backflipped, landing on the dry ground, almost falling to his knees as he felt his pants get soaked in pre. “I-i need to hurry.”

Both Aqualad and Kid Flash moved towards Robin’s room where the boy wonder was on his bed, shirtless nipples swollen and aching while he was letting his leg rub together to try and ease the pressure off his cock. “T-This can’t be,” he said as he looked over his results. When this had first started he had ran a scan over himself to check for any issues, and boy did he find some. “H-how could it have resulted in this? It was just a cloning experiment!” 

Wally saw Kaldur and blushed wondering ‘Is it happening to him too’ as the thought made his cock pulse harder for some reason enjoying the thought of not being alone in this situation and having help though Wally was unsure what the help was for.

As the two arrived at Robin’s door they stopped and stared at each other before Wally whispered “You too?” to the Dark-skinned Atlantian as he shifted from side to side his thighs rubbing his aching cock.

“I-It would seem that I was not the only one affected.” Said Kaldur, his own cheeks red the bulge in his pants twitching. “I can only assume you came to talk to Robin as well?”

“Yeah, hopefully he will know how to fix this” Wally said knocking on the door to the boy wonder’s room as he shivered from the air caressing his swollen nipples.

Kaldur nodded, turning to the door and went to knock, only for it to open to show a sweating, flushed Robin his own nipples swollen, legs shaking as he crotch was soaked in pre. “I-I know what’s wrong with us.” he gasped out leaning against the door frame 

“Well dude don't keep us waiting what is wrong with us,” Wally asked a little impatient as he shivered again and crossed his arms to try and cover his hard nipples from the cool air.

“Indeed, please inform us,” Kaldur said while he crossed his arms under his chest to avoid touching his nipples.

“The cloning process, i-it caused a slight mutation in our bodies, mostly around the upper chest.” Robin’s already flushed face turned as red as a cherry. “And due to the process the mutation is…” he stopped talking mumbling something under his breath.

“Robin?” Kaldur asked. “What is it?”

“Come on just say it,” Wally said still covering his chest as his foot tapped at superspeed.

“We are lactating,” Robin said. “The reason our nipples are swollen is because the cloning process made it so..we can lactate.”

“....Y-your serious,” Kaldur said his face set into an expression of shock.

“Oh please so you are telling me if I do this you will leak milk,” Wally said moving behind Robin and pinching the smaller teen’s nipples.

“W-Wally! Wa-aaaah!” Robin’s back arched, his nipple having been sensitive already now felt like it was on fire as they all watched as a stream of creamy white liquid spurted from it, covering Wally’s hand.

“Fuck,” Wally said letting go seeing that Robin was not pulling a prank, “You have to be kidding me what are we supposed to do now.”

“Is there anything that can be done?” Kaldur asked flushing brightly, his nipples twitching and he almost wished to pull on them just to relieve himself.

“Th...there is one way,” Robin said getting his breathing under control as his crotch was soaked showing that he had came from shooting milk. “W-we have to have someone drain it from us, and the only way to do it...is for them to drink it.”

“Who can we get to do that and why wouldn’t a breast pump work,” A red-faced Wally asked fidgeting as he had to resist touching his own nipples.

“Because a pump would only be able to take so much of it,” Robin said. “And where would we hide it all Wally? We would have to store it, and I double checked if it's not drunk we will just keep producing more and more.”

“Then who will we get to drink it?” Kaldur asked. 

“I did some searching..and well there is only one person who can drink it.” Robin sighed. “Anyone seen Superboy?”

Superboy was looking through the fridge and muttered “Out of milk again” as he closed it and turned towards the cabinet to get a glass for water.

The three side kicks walked into the kitchen, each one with a different expression on their faces. “Superboy, there is something we need from you,” Kaldur said as Robin was leaning against the counter while Wally was still covering his nipples.

“Hm?” Superboy said still facing away looking for a glass for his water before saying “We are out of milk again” as he waited to hear what Kaldur had to say.

“Yeah believe me I wish we were,” Wally muttered only to grunt as Robin elbowed him.

“If it is milk you desire...then we three may be able to help you get some.” 

Stopping Superboy turned and tilted his head to the side in confusion upon noticing the three shirtless boys.

“Ya see, the cloning process left us with some side-effects,” Robin said. “And well…” Instead of talking, he grabbed Wally by his arm and grabbed Superboy’s glass holding it up to his nipple and squeezed. 

“R-Rob! N-n-oooo!” The redhead squirmed, as milk spurted from his nipples and into the glass filling it up halfway before Robin stopped and let him go. “Un..fair dude.” 

Slowly Taking the glass Superboy downed it in a single gulp moaning at the warm milk sliding down his throat before his eyes switched between all three males exposed chests and swollen nipples asking “All three of you?”

“Yeah, all three of us.” Robin said flushing while he was unconsciously grinding against the counter.

Moving to Kaldur, Superboy leaned in and started sucking on the left swollen dusky nipple moaning as milk filled his mouth.

“S-Superboy!” Kaldur gasped his knees going weak as he quickly grabbed a chair and gripped it with all his might, the wood creaking as he felt the milk being sucked from him, “aaaah!” his legs trembled while his cock was pushing against his pants, his bulge turning into a tent as his cock was desperate to get out.

Wally and Robin both blushed, but couldn’t look away both too engrossed in seeing Superboy attached to Kaldur’s nipple, suckling from it while the poor dark-skinned teen looked like he was on the brink of cumming in his pants.

Sucking harder and harder Superboy did not switch until the left nipple quit giving milk, when it did he switched to the right one and started sucking it.

It was too much for Kaldur he leaned back against the chair, body singing with pleasure as he came, thick spurts of cum soaking his pants and shooting right through them to make a mess all over the floor while he was left a whimpering mess,

Pulling Back Superboy licked his lips before turning to Robin a gleam in his eyes as he advanced on the smaller teen intent on repeating his actions and draining his tits of milk.

Robin felt like a lamb in front of a wolf, he had always kept his cool under any situation, but now he was turned on to the point of being hypersensitive, his nipples ached and his cock was hard. Whimpering-something he hadn’t done in years he backed away but found himself falling back on to the table, where Superboy pinned him down.

In seconds Superboy was busy draining Robin of his milk not caring that Robin’s cock was rubbing on his abs as he sucked on the nipple.

Robin arched, his nails digging into the table. “S-Super!” he gasped whimpering as his cock leaked pre smearing it all over the boy of steels abs. “Naaaah! Aaaah!” he cried shivering hands on his head trying to push him away only to not succeed.

Repeating the same process Superboy drained the boy wonder dry in minutes not caring that his shirt was soaked in pre as he switched nipples.

Robin was squirming against him, claw like marks in the table as he felt tears of pleasure building in his eyes. “S-superboy!” he cried out hips jerking shooting ropes of thick cum all over his shirt soaking in cum, as with each suck of his milk he felt his cock twitch.

Superboy shed his shirt showing of his muscular body and turned to the fidgeting Wally West.

“Uh what do you know they stopped hurting.” Wally said as he was trapped against the counter, unable to find a to escape. “C-come on aren’t you already full?”

Reaching up Superboy twisted both nipples at the same time as he leaned in and locked Wally into a toe curling kiss.

Milk squirted from Wally’s nipples, covering Superboy’s hands, while his toes did in fact curl. He arched his back hands gripping the counter as he came hard, soaking his pants completely forming a large wet spot in the crotch.

Breaking the Kiss Superboy dropped down and drained Wally’s nipples of their milk before burping and letting out a yawn.

All three teens were left in stats of bliss, cum dripping down Wally and Kaldurs legs and soaked their pants while Robin was left a withering whining mess on the table. “I-I-i think it worked..for now.”


End file.
